


Fragments - #30 : « Famille » (3x11)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [30]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark, Disturbing, Drabble, Hannigram - Freeform, Jealous Hannibal, M/M, Snippet, When he's jealous well... he kills or he sents someone else to kill for him, Will isn't going to be happy about this..., otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Hannibal Lecter allait s'assurer que Will Graham ne puisse bientôt plus compter que sur lui. Au prix de quelques vies. Leur histoire était déjà remplie de meurtres, de toute manière.





	Fragments - #30 : « Famille » (3x11)

**Author's Note:**

> Hannigram... Hannigram... Toujours du Hannigram... Et de plus en plus tordu au fil des épisodes :/ (La traduction des répliques est approximative, ce n'est pas la traduction VF officielle ;D)

\- Tu les laisserais se faire tuer ?

Le regard de Will était choqué – était-ce encore possible, alors qu'il connaissait suffisamment bien son « ami » pour savoir à quoi s'attendre avec lui ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma famille, Will.

Le regard de Hannibal s'était durci. Non, il ne s'agissait pas de _sa_ famille... mais de celle que Will avait décidé de construire sans lui. Et c'était pourquoi il avait lancé le Grand Dragon Rouge sur leur piste – c'était une vengeance.

Si Hannibal ne pouvait pas avoir Will, alors il ferait en sorte que Will n'ait plus rien d'autre que lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. C'est... perturbant.  
> Sinon, mon cher Hannibal, si tu n'avais pas égorgé Abigail et fait fuir Will, tu l'aurais eue, ta propre famille, avec les gens que tu aimes. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien x')


End file.
